


my insides are breaking into pieces

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Marcos finds Gren, Post Season 2, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marcos finds Gren in the dungeon.





	my insides are breaking into pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I used a random ship generator, expected to get a crack ship, and got this. And, it turned out to be really interesting to write.

“Marcos, we’ve got Viren under control and are taking him in for interrogation.” Marcos heard Diona, a fellow guard tell him as she stood by his side. “I’m going to head with them, and I trust you to go and check his dungeon, he could be hiding something dangerous.”

Marcos immediately nodded, following the order of his superior, and quickly took off towards said dungeons. He mentally prepared himself to see countless of spellbooks, trophy skulls, herbs and other types of dead animals, since that was what dark magic entailed. Better to be prepared for the worst, that become taken aback by a horrid scene in front of one’s eyes.

He still managed to be shocked.

Not by all the horrifying dark magic though, but, there was a person there. There was a person changed to the wall. A man with ginger hair, freckles, and a stubble growing. He had a tired look in his eyes, one that screamed that he had given up hope. But, the second he saw him, he knew who he was, the translator of General Amaya. He also saw how his eyes lit up.

“Amazing! You’re here to save me!” he began, immediately trading that look of dread to a disgustingly happy smile, a look Marcos immediately recognized as a fake. He could still see the dread, even if the man, Gren, tried to bury it.

“You don’t have to pretend to be happy, I know you’re not.” Marcos said as he walked towards Gren, doing his best to unchain the man. “Why are you even doing that?”

“Well, why be chained down when you can be chained up? If you aren’t happy, you’ll go insane.” Gren answered. “I’m Gren, and you?”

“Marcos.” he answered, and then broke the chains. He saw the pure bliss in Gren’s eyes as he stood up for the first time in ages, just to immediately fall, his face hitting the stone floor. After so long, his legs were not used to carrying his weight.

That was when the tears came, big salty ones running down his cheeks, he groaned before letting out a scream. He was shaking. As freedom had hit him, the entirety of that grave situation lingered in the back of his mind, and he couldn’t take it. It was too much, and him being freed finally tipped the metaphorical goblet of wine. When the idea of freedom once again became a choice, a part of his reality, the trauma of the imprisonment kicked in. It was no longer the normal.

He was  _ free _ .

And it made him panic like never before.

Gren, who had done anything to appear strong, for his own sake, now laid on a cold stone floor of the cellar he had been imprisoned in for so long, while bawling his eyes out to a complete strangers. But after so long without proper company, it felt like he could trust Marcos with his very soul.

He was taken aback when he felt the man place a soft touch onto his shoulder, but it caused him to look up. He looked so kind, so patient, and he wanted to help.

“Do you want a hug from me? It looked like you needed some comf…”

Before Marcos could finish that sentence, Gren’s arms were wrapped around him tightly, his tears staining his uniform. He didn’t care, tears would dry quickly and disappear without a trace. Wounds from an experience like this would not, and would always leave deep scars. He would give Gren all the time he needed.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now. You’re getting out of here today, I promise.”


End file.
